


Luminous Beings

by celestial_light



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, force-sensitive cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Cody is Force sensitive (and he's not the only clone). Yet has kept his abilities hidden, for good reasons.  But when a ship crash threatens the life of he and his general, he decides to let his secret be known.





	Luminous Beings

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, but i'm bringing it here! I love the idea of Force sensitive clones, and in my hcs, cody is definitely one who can use the force. Tell me what you thought, and leave comments and kudos :D Also, come chat with me on my [Link text](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/post/172505995867/title-luminous-beings) ! My request are always open!

Cody didn’t have time to hesitate.

  
The shockwave of the explosion had thrown their ship completely out of whack. The control panels were rendered useless, and their craft was descending quickly. Within five minutes their ship would collide with the hard, rigid surface of the mountain, and that would be a quick and absolute end for Commander Cody and General Kenobi.

Speaking of the latter, he sat unconscious in his chair, the seat belt the only thing keeping him upwards. He would die without even realizing it, asleep in his chair as they crashed. It was a peaceful death, far greater than any clone would granted. Far greater than any death that Obi-Wan would  get.

  
And Cody….well Cody would die like a clone.  

And he considered that, briefly, for a moment. To die in the line of duty was the utmost accomplishment for any clone. It was a dream for all of his brother to die serving the Republic, to die fulfilling their purpose to the Senate.

But…but that was then.

This was now. Cody wasn’t just a clone, he wasn’t just some tool apart of a larger machine that could be disposed of, only to be replaced by an exact replica of himself. Cody…he was more than that. If anything, these past few months had told him that. His evolving relationship with his general had told him that.

  
And Maker, if he wouldn’t save himself, than he would certainly save Obi-Wan.

He didn’t waste time in closing his eyes and extending his arms forward, letting the words of Master Yoda spread through his mind.  You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you, me, food on your trays, the seats at your tables…

The ship made a loud, metallic noise, as if a pressure was constricting it from the hull. Cody smirked to himself as their descent decreased, just enough for him to lessen the impact. But that wasn’t enough. The impact would be lessened, but Cody would have to concentrate long enough to ensure a steady landing. He’d have to keep the ship intact with his Force,  ensure that the glass stayed in place, and that if it didn’t, nothing struck  he or Obi-Wan from the outside.

Then lastly he’d have to stop the ship.

  
All of it was easier said than done, of course.

It went faster than the Commander had anticipated, and he rushed to compensate his Force at the rate of the ship’s impending doom.

By the end of it, they’d lost a good amount of the ship, including the majority of the hull, the window, and had torn a large hole in the anterior. However, Cody had managed to cushion their fall well enough, and steer them towards the bottom of the mountain range where they found themselves in a small, valley like area.

When the clone was certain that they were safe, he took a deep breath, and relinquished his hold on the ship.

Cody  must have been keeping the ship together more so than he previously thought though, as the entire thing rumbled and shook almost immediately. The smell of smoke began to fill the interior, while the insides began to collapse on them.

Cody raised his hand immediately, preparing to counter whatever he had undone, though he feared he was too late.

  
However, to his relief, the imminent destruction of the ship had halted.

It was almost as of someone was using the Force.

“You know,” Came a raspy voice from beside him, “You don’t have to use your arms to control it.”

  
Cody’s jaw nearly dropped, and it was only Obi-Wan’s small chuckle that caused him to close it.

“It’s fine, Cody,” reassured the General, grunting as his mind strained to keep the ship intact, “but, I must say that even with both of us working together, we still won’t be able to hold back the explosion.”

“Y-yes sir,” Stammered the clone, as he unbuckled his seat belt and a opened the overhead latch.

  
“Sir, you first.”

“No, you first Cody,” Obi-Wan responded, “You saved us both, this is the least I can do. I’ll see you on the outside.”  

There was shuffle as Cody jumped from his chair, onto the top of the roof, and out of the ship.  Obi-Wan followed, relinquishing his hold on the ship as he did so. At that, the ship began to rumble once more, this time  more vigorously than before. Pillars of smoke rose from it, and sparks began to fill the air as the hull began to rupture.

“We need to clear the area now, Cody! The ship will–” 

  
  
It blew before Obi-Wan could finish his warning, and would have destroyed them both had Cody not thrown himself in front of it, using his force as a shield to protect them both. His hands tremebled under the heavy weight of shrapnel and the heat that followed, and his knees nearly buckled at the shockwave.

  
Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as snares of fire threatened to engulf him, and his mind strained under the pressure to protect them both.

He stood there for what seemed like hours, though it could not have been for more than five minutes.

When the explosion died down, Cody collapsed, legs giving out underneath him, and his energy depleted. That was one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

  
“Cody…Cody are you alright?” worriedly asked the General, as he crawled beside Cody, “Are you hurt?”

  
“No…no i’m fine,” Cody rasped, “Just a little sore, but I’m fine.”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said again, though his tone suggested something aside from concern. More like…amazement, “Cody, you’re one of the strongest Force users i’ve seen.”

And reality hit Cody like a bullet to the back. He’d protected Obi-Wan, yes. But he’d exposed his greatest secret. And he could only imagine the effect it would have on the others. Would they start testing his brothers for the Force as well? Would the Jedi order tell the Kaminoans? Would he be taken back to Kamino and experimented on?

His mind raced, and his heart thumped against his chest. The feeling of dread had befallen him.

“I won’t tell anyone Cody,” Obi-Wan assured him, once more, “I swear.”

Under normal circumstances, Cody had no reason to trust  a Jedi. For all they’d done to he and his brothers, there was no room trust. Only room for obedience.

  
But…of the many Jedi he could care less about that, there were few that he could trust. Obi-Wan was one of them. It had been a journey, his trust of the older man. But it had been a journey well taken, and he would gladly give his life for the man. And Obi-Wan would do the same for him.

“Thank you,” Cody breathed a sigh of relief, and his body visibly slagged.

“You’re welcome, Cody,” responded the Jedi, “But you mustn’t use it…not in front of any other Jedi. What you did today was reckless, and if I had been anyone else, the situation would have ended differently.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cody smirked to himself.

“Is something the matter? Cody?”   
  
“Nothing, sir,” Cody chuckled, “It’s just….now I know how General Skywalker feels when you lecture him.”

Obi-Wan sighed, and fought the urge to roll his eyes, “If you keep on like this, you’ll hear more of it.”

“There’s not many people who know,” Cody continued, hesitantly, “And there’s fewer who’re like me.”

  
Obi-Wan raised a brow, “There are more of you?”

  
“As of recent, yes,” Cody nodded, reluctant again “…they need someone to teach them. Someone they can trust.”

Obi-Wan blinked profusely as Cody gave him a knowing gaze.

“Oh…Oh no Cody,” the Jedi held his hands up in defense, “You don’t mean me…do you?”


End file.
